


Lost Love and Vengeful Demons

by crazhetalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cussing, Death, F/M, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazhetalia/pseuds/crazhetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a very powerful thing and more so when it's forcefully taken away. Watch as a young woman and man are finally brought back together under harsh circumstances. Now watch as Rosemary Malfoy nee Potter and Dean Winchester fight to get their love back and save the world from the evil beings lurking in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter

I watched as they rolled my dead husband away with tears rolling down my cheeks while clutching my three kids close to my person afraid that they were going to disappear from me. A police man started walking over to where we were sitting by the ambulance.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry about your loss but I need to ask you some questions about what happened to your husband. If you don't mind I'd like to do this away from the children." He said helping me up, I started to pull away in panic at the thought of leaving my babies by themselves with whatever killed Draco still out there. The officer notice my panic and called one of the female officers and told her to watch them, I felt a bit better but still fearful that they couldn't protect them as good as they thought. The man took me to the sidewalk by a police cruiser and flipped out a notepad and pen.

"So can you tell me what you were doing today, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"The kids and I went out shopping today."

"Ok, was there anything weird going on with your husband today while you four where out?"

"Well, that's the thing officer, Draco was in Japan for the week to attend business meetings. He wasn't supposed to back till next Friday." As I told him this, the officer looked up at me in shock with his mouth hanging open just a bit.

"Ma'am, you mean to tell me that your husband was all the way in a different country and just suddenly shows up here dead, all but torn up into shreds?" I nodded with tears in my eyes once again. I looked over to my babies to see them listening to the officer with them, telling them a story.

"Yes, sir that's what I'm telling you. Draco just left yesterday morning and called me when the plane landed in Japan first thing. I have no idea how he showed up here and got murdered that's what your job is!" I yelled at the man finally feeling the stress and anger build up at from the officer's shoddy work and todays happenings.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but there is no evidence of what or who killed your husband, all we found was sulfur and that's it." He told me and walked off leaving me by the cruiser staring off into the dark when I realize that they couldn't help me but there was someone I knew who could but haven't talked to in year's since we were torn apart from the other to do our duties that were forced upon us. After the police officers left, I brought the kids back into the house to the master bedroom and put them to bed, after making sure they were all asleep I went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I stared at the wall phone in the kitchen while the tea was brewing, I walked over to it and picked it up and dialed his number in that I knew by heart. It ranged about five times, when I was about to hang up it was answered and I could hear someone breathing into the phone.

"Hello?" I gasped quietly, when I finally heard his husky voice after seven years of being separated, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Dean?" I heard his breath stutter and waver when I said his name, another tear.

"Rosie, how?" he whispered so softly to me like back then, I gave a wet laugh as more tears ran down my face.

"Dean, I need your help . . . I need your hunting kind of help, please." I begged him with a sob at the end. I heard him yell at someone to get in the car. I felt a flutter in my chest knowing that he was coming to help after all these years.

"Rosie, you still there?" he asked, I could hear the worry in his voice

"Yes." I answered him, while fixing my tea at the table

"Rosie, tell me what happen."

"Draco h-he's dead . . . oh god, Dean something killed my husband and the police, their no help, all they could find was sulfur, Dean, sulfur." I was crying into the phone my hands shaking my cup of tea.

"God, Rosie, I'm so sorry. Sam and I are on our way to the airport, you still live at Godric Hallows?"

"Yes, Dean, what am I going to do? What should I tell my kids?" I was in shock and confuse of the whole situation.

"Kids? Rosie, it'll be okay promise, you gotta trust me." I heard his voice go higher, when he said kids. I, then, foolishly remember that he had no idea of what happen to me in the past seven years.

"Okay, Dean, I trust you with everything," I heard a deep husky chuckle come from the other line making me blush with a light smile. I heard the ceiling start creaking and sounds of rats in the floorboards, "Dean, please hurry!" I told him hurried whisper.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry, sweetheart." I could hear his grin and heard him tell someone to shut up causing me to giggle.

"Alright, thank you, Dean, for doing this, it means the world to me."

"Welcome, Rosie, I'll see you soon." I knew it was time to hang up

"Call me when you land, I'll come pick you up, okay? See you soon, Dean."

"Will do, goodnight Rosie."

"Good morning Dean." I said with a laugh and heard him laughing as well hanging up and went to bed with my kids.


	2. Two

I lightly stirred awake, blinking away my blurry version. Reaching my hand out, I turned our alarm clock to see the time. Six-thirty shone bright in big red, blinking numbers, I turned over to wake Draco up.

"Dray, it's time to get —" I paused slightly at the sight of all three of our children in our bed. I frown in confusion before slipping out of bed, throwing on my white silk robe over my white night dress and headed downstairs. Grabbing ahold of the stair rail, I slowly walked down the stairs to the living room. "Dray?" I covered my mouth as I yawned. Entering the living room, I looked around the room for my husband before freezing at the giant bloodstain in the middle of the floor. I slowly backed away, covering my mouth with shaking hands trying not to scream and wake the kids. My back hit the wall of the living room, sliding down the wall in shock with tears rolling down my cheeks in rivers.

"Oh, Merlin." I tried to muffle my sobs, "Oh, Merlin." I shrieked in fright at the sound of the phone ringing. I stared in fear at the phone for a few moments before shakily getting back up and wobbling over over and answering it. "H-hello?" I stuttered out, my breathing coming in pants.

"Uh, Rosie? It's Dean." I moved the phone away from my ear and stared at it in confusion.

"Dean? What? I don't —" I said starting to feel overwhelmed by everything.

"Okay, okay. Rosie, I want you to take a deep breath and tell me what you remember from last night." I did as he told me, calming my breathing and thoughts so that I could remember last night events. Everything slowly started to come back one at a time.

"Draco was killed last night and the police found sulfur around the crime scene. Sulfur means demons which is why I called you." I spoke softly as I stared at the bright yellow police tape.

"Yea and now Sammy and I are at the airport, do you want us to get a cab to your place or . . .?" I faced palmed, quickly walking over to the fireplace I floo called Mione.

"No, I'll come and get you two. I just need to call Mione so she can watch the kids and get dress, I'll be there in an hour or so." Writing a note for Mione and tossed into the fireplace and went to the stove to start the kettle for tea.

"Okay, we'll be waiting outside then." waving my wand at the saucepan and skillet, they floated over to the stove and started to heat up. I briskly walked over to the icebox and took eggs, bacon, and bread out.

"Alright. Have you and your brother had breakfast yet? And I mean a proper breakfast, Dean." I smiled as I heard him grumble, "So, I'm going to take that as a no then." I turned the heat off and put the food back into the icebox, just then the floo fired off. I popped my head into the living room seeing Mione maneuver around the taped off area with Rose and Hugo. "Okay, Mione's here with her kids. So I'll see you in a bit."

"See you soon, Rosie." I hung the phone up back into it's holder and went over to Mione to help her out. Taking my namesake out of her arms, I carried her up the stairs and into Scor's room. I placed her into his bed and waited for Mione to put Hugo next to Rose before tucking them in. We left the room, shutting the door behind us quietly.

"You called Dean? After all these years?" she asked as we hugged.

"I had to, Mione. A demon got through my wards, that shouldn't be possible." I told her as we walked to my room.

"Well, maybe they found a weak spot or the wards weaken over time?" she said questionably. I shook my head in the negative.

"Mione, Angelic wards don't have weak spots and they don't weaken over time. The angels helped me put them up, so an angel had to take it down for this to happen and I want to find out now." I went to my close and pulled out a black cardigan, a white tank top, white capri pants, and white canvas sneakers. I got dress in my closet, walking out I placed a kiss on each of my sleeping children forehead before heading towards the stairs again. Mione followed me quietly when we got to the kitchen she took the kettle off the stove and poured us both a cuppa.

"I'm guessing we'll be having breakfast with the hunters then?" she asked with a sour look on her face. I sighed at her antics.

"Yes, but remember we used to be hunters just like them before we got married, Mione." She stared at her tea with a remorseful look as she remembered our time as hunters.

"I know." she whispered and took a sip of her tea. I stood up, placing my cup in the sink and took the car keys off the wall. I waved to Mione before walking out to the mini van. _'Oh, Dean is gonna love this.'_ I thought sarcastically to myself as I started the car, it was most defiantly a down grade from the Impala. The drive to the airport was quick and quiet but trying to find a parking spot was hell. After finally finding a spot, I parked and turned off the car, then went to the pick up area to try and find Dean. As I got closer to the area, I saw two young men that stood out from the rest of the people waiting. They were the same height but one had shaggy brown hair like Justin Bieber and looked like a college student while the other had short blonde hair and a leather jacket twice his size on. The blonde turn my way and slowly a big luminous smile began to forum on his face, as well as, mine.

"Rosie!" he shouted as he started to quickly walk my way, leaving behind the other male confused.

"Dean!" I ran over to him and jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck as he spun us in circles. "Oh, Merlin, Dean! Your here!" my voiced wavered as I tried to hold back my tears. "Your really here." I began to sob quietly into his neck. He held onto me tightly while running a hand through my blonde hair soothingly.

"I'm here, Rosie, I got ya." he whispered into my ear. I let out a watery chuckle and looked up at him.

"Seven years is way too long, Winchester." I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He pouted as he rubbed his shoulder playfully, I rolled my eyes at him. He winked and then monition towards the the brown haired male to come over. He clapped a hand on to the boys shoulder when he was close enough. "Rosie, this is my little brother, Sammy. Sammy, this is Rosie." Sammy held out his hand and roughly shook Dean's hand off his shoulder.

"It's Sam." I smiled politely at him, but before I took his offer hand a vision came.

_There was a blonde girl in a white night dress, she was on the ceiling with a cut on her stomach and soon she burst into flames just as Sam looked up at the ceiling._

_"Jess! No!" He yelled as Dean showed up and began to pull him out of the burning room and house._

I gasped as the vision went away and stared at Sam in shock. Both of the Winchester's were looking at me worried.

"Um, are you okay? Your eyes went white there for a moment." I blinked a couple times before understanding what he was saying.

"Oh! Sorry, I get visions and they make my eyes go white. It's a gift from the angels." I shook hands with him, "I'm sorry about Jess, she seemed like a great girl." Sam stared at me in absolute shock before Dean interrupt.

"So, somebody promised us a proper breakfast." he placed an arm around my shoulder with a smirk. I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes.

"Still thinking with your stomach, I see, Dean." I said as I showed them to the van. Dean just chuckled while Sam scoffed.

"And other things." I looked at him confused while Dean glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach hard causing him to gasp for breath.

"Don't listen to him, Rosie, he's still upset about Jess." that made sense anyone would be upset about losing a love one like that. I placed a calming and gently hand on Sam's arm. He looked at me with an unreadable look.

"I understand what your going through, Sam. Your not alone." I gave him a soft smile and a gentle pat to his arm before pointing to the mini van. Dean paused short at the sight of the van, Sam and I grinned at each other.

"Oh, come on!" we both burst out laughing.


	3. Three

Sam and I were still sniggering at Dean's reaction to the mini van and his grumbles once I finally got him in the van. I quickly glanced over at Dean when I felt his arm go around my shoulders on the seat.

"Yes, Dean?" I asked.

"So, tell us about these kids of yours." he said while twirling a piece of my hair between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I have three kids, two boys and one girl." I began, "Scorpius is seven, he's very shy, and serious for his age. Corvus is four and an over achiever even at such a young age, and then Aquila. She just turned one not too long ago, she an absolute delight." I gave them a beaming smile, loving to talk about my children to anyone who'd listen.

"Rosie, I know this must be overwhelming and stressful but we need to know if Draco was doing anything unusual. Had he been acting strange prior to, ah, this?" I look at Sam through the review mirror with a confused stare.

"Unusual? Like trying to summon a dead wizard? No, I would notice that. And he wasn't stupid. He knew not to get mixed up in that." He grinned slightly, and shook his head.

"No, that's not what Sammy meant, Rosie." Dean chuckled. I looked at him from the corner of my eye with a light frown on my lips.

"What did he mean then?" I asked.

"Did Draco have black eyes at any time you were together? Or his reactions to somethings, like holy water or salt?" Dean asked with a serious tone.

"Black eyes? No, and no to the water and salt. The only thing weird and unusual was our marriage contract." I told them as I pulled off the freeway.

"Contract?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, the contract just appeared out of nowhere ten years ago yesterday." I turned the car left pulling into Godric Hallows.

"Ten years." Dean spoke slowly. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I turned to look at them.

"Yes, ten years. Is something wrong, Dean?" I placed a hand on his shoulder with a concern look directed at him.

"What? No, nothing's wrong." He gave me a thousand watts smile. I nodded slowly and pulled my hand away.

"Okay." I got out of the van with the boys following my actions. Walkings up the walkway to the front door, I turned to look at them. "The police wouldn't let me clean the mess up, so you'll be able to see where it happened as you walk in." They nodded and I turned back to the door. I put the key into the lock, unlocking it. I opened the door and stepped aside to let them in first. Shutting the door behind me, I walked around them as they stared at the giant blood stain and went into the kitchen. At the table Mione was sleeping, her head on her fist. I lightly pushed her shoulder, jolting her awake. She glared at me as I laughed, I took out my wand from my arm holster. I waved it at the stove and icebox again, bring the stove to a high-medium and having the bacon and eggs float over to the counter next to the stove. Moving over to the stove, I brought the skillet down and got to work. I heard chairs being pulled out and steps coming towards me.

"There's ingredients for french toast in the icebox, if you want to make it, Dean." I smirked when I heard him whine.

"Every time." He muttered but went and got the fixings for french toast. "So when are the chipmunks supposed to awake?" He asked playfully as he began to make the toast beside me in the pan I got for him. I looked towards the wall clock on the wall.

"No idea but they'll probably wake up soon from the smell of food." I told him, just as I finished the eggs the baby monitor went off.

"Mummy! Mummy!" I stopped what I was doing and raced out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and to the mater bedroom, opening the door my sliver blue-green eyes connected with watery mercury. "Mummy!" the little blonde boy stretched his arms out to me and made grabbing motions with his hands.

"Oh, Scor. Baby boy." I tugged him into my arms and held him tight while he cried his little heart out. I soothed him by running my hand through his hair. Soon his cries turned into little hiccups and sniffs, I took out my wand giving it a swish. A off-white handkerchief appeared in midair, I grabbed it and began to gently clean his face. "Let's go to the kitchen and let your brother and sister sleep in a little longer, hmmm? I made french toast for breakfast with eggs and bacon."

"Okay." He whispered, moving out of my arms and off the bed. I stared after him as he walked towards the door and paused, glancing back at me. "Coming, mummy?" I smiled and got off the bed, making sure that Corvus and Aquila were okay. Walking over to him, I held out my hand to him to take. He placed his small, soft hand in my small feminine hand, we left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I made sure to block Scor's view of the living room as we passed it, just as we entered the archway to the kitchen Scor hid behind my legs with a little gasp when he spotted Sam talking to Mione at the table. Dean was placing the eggs, bacon, and french toast on the table, he glanced down at Scor before walking over to us and crouched down to Scor level.

"You must be Scorpius." Dean gave him a friendly grin, "I'm Dean and that's my little brother, Sammy. We're friends with your mom, we're here to find out what happened to your dad." Scor pressed his face into my leg and peeked out at Dean still a little unsure of him. Dean put his hand into his jacket pocket and dug around in it before pulling out a wrapped piece of chocolate. "I bet you like chocolate?" Scor gave a quick nod of his head. "Me too. I like to think that chocolate makes everything better."

"Uncle Moony says that that too." Scor whispered. I beam at Dean as he slowly helped Scor out of his shy state.

"Well, your uncle's right. Here." Dean held out the chocolate out to Scor. He looked at me, I smiled down at him and nodded encouragingly. Slowly moving out from behind me, he walked over to Dean and took the chocolate. "You hungry, little man?" Scor nodded as he nibbles on the chocolate. "Awesome, you can come sit by me and I'll tell you embarrassing stories about your mom." He held out a hand to Scor, I almost bursted out in tears when my little boy let out a soft laugh and bright smile graced his lips as he took Dean's hand. I looked over at Mione to see the same emotions showing on her face.

"Auntie Rosie!" I turned just in time to catch a flying Rose. I laughed as we spun in circles.

"Morning, Rose." I placed a kiss to her forehead and placed her back down. "Breakfast is ready."

"Is it french toast?" She asked with a hopeful gleam.

"Yep." She squealed and ran to the table, not even giving Dean and Sam a second glance. Mione and I chuckled as Rose began to fire off questions at Sam, the poor boy looked absolutely petrified. "We better go wake up the last three." Mione and I left the kitchen together, smirking.

"Hey! No! Don't leave us with chatty Kathy!" We heard Dean yell, soon followed by little children giggles. "And to think I shared my chocolate with you, Scorpius." When Dean whined that out, everyone bursted into laughter. The darkness that had settled over the house was lighten little by little with the help of the Winchester brothers.


	4. Four

"Corvus, sweetie. It's time to get up." I brush back some of his blonde hair from his forehead. He lets out a small yawn and rubs at his eyes with little fist.

"Mummy?" he asked, peering up at me with bright green eyes slightly unfocused. I turned to the night stand beside me and plucked up his glasses. I turned back around to Corvus and placed the glasses on his face. He blinked a couple of times as the world came into focus and beamed at me. "Mummy!" He giggled as I picked him up and tossed him in the air.

"Good morning, sweetie!" I laughed as he gave me an Eskimo kiss. I returned it and placed him on my lap, hugging him. "Corvus?" He looked up at me. "Want to help me wake Aquila?"

"Yes!" He cheered, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Okay, remember you have to be gentle with her. She's not as strong as us." Corvus gave me a serious nod, showing me that he understood.

"Be careful with baby sister." He repeated, crawling over to Aquila. He sat down beside her, looking at her with a confused expression. "Ila?" Corvus whispered, I let out a soft giggle as I quickly got up to get my camera. "Ila, up!" I took a picture of Corvus pouting that his little sister wasn't listening to him. He turned to me and pointed at Aquila. "Baby not listening." He muttered. I brought my pointer finger up to my chin, pretending to think of a way to wake up my one year old.

"Hmmm." I tapped my chin. "Well, no one can resist the tickle monster." I staged whispered to him. He nodded and began to gently tickle his sister. Aquila woke up with a start but instead of crying like most babies, she began to squeal with laughter. Corvus looked back at me with a bright smile.

"Baby, up!" He squealed with glee.

"Yes she is. Good job, Corv." I ruffled his mop of blonde hair and scooped up my giggling one year old. Then turned to my four year old to help him off the bed. "Let's go eat breakfast." I took Corvus's hand in mine and helped him down the stairs. I walk him into the kitchen and to Aquila's high chair, I set her down in the chair and strapped her in. I, then, lead Corvus to his booster seat and helped him into his seat.

"Mummy?" I heard Corvus ask as I fixed his plate.

"Yes, sweetie?" I was cutting his food into small pieces for him to eat without choking.

"Who that?" I looked up to see him pointing at Dean and Sam. I placed his food in front of him and then pointed to Dean.

"That's Dean." Then to Sam. "And that's his little brother, Sam." Corvus turns to them.

"Hi, Dean! Hi, Sam!" He said, happily. Sam gave him a sweet smile and small wave.

"Hey, Corvus." Dean gave him a crooked grin.

"Sup, little dude." Corvus giggled at Dean and dug in. Dean turned to Aquila, who was banging her spoon on the plastic table of the high chair. "You look just like your mama." He whispered.

"Ma!" Aquila pointed at me with her spoon. I nodded with a smile.

"Very good, Aquila!" I praised her and gave her a bowl of hot cereal.

"Auntie Rosie?" I turned to look at Rose.

"Yes, Rose?" I questioned.

"Where's mummy and Hugo?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Scor stared at her for a minute then turned to me with a confused look.

"You know how hard it is to get your brother up, Rose." I told her, turning back to Aquila in time to stop her from slinging her food.

"Mummy says Hugo is just like daddy when it comes to waking up." She said with a sad tone. I turn back to her to see her staring at her food with a sad eyes. "I miss daddy, Auntie Rosie." She looked up at me with her big blue teary eyes.

"I do too." I sighed and brushed back her hair with a gentle hand. We all look up when Mione enters with a sleepy Hugo behind her. "Morning, Hugo."

"Morning, Auntie Rosie." He yawns as he sits in his seat. He looks at Sam and Dean for a moment then shrugs, going to town on the plate Mione just sat in front of him. Mione and I roll our eyes with a sigh.

"Just like Ron." Mione muttered but she had a small smile on her lips as she patted Hugo's head. I nodded in agreement and we all began to eat our breakfast with small conversation. I looked up when the door bell sound off, I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Was someone from the police coming this morning, Rosie?" Mione asked.

"Not that I knew of." I told her and got up from my seat. I turned when someone else stood up from their chair. "Dean?" He just shook his head with a determine look on his face and motion me to go. I hastily walk to the door with Dean close behind. I slowly open it and let out a gasp of surprise.

"Mum?! Dad?!" I exclaimed, staring in shock at my parents.


	5. Five

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them. I was suddenly engulfed into a hug, my mother sniffling in my ear. "Mum?" I questioned her, confused as I wrapped my arms around her trembling frame.

"The police called us, Rosie." I looked up to my dad. He gave me a sad smile. "We know, sweetheart." I felt my eyes water. Mum pulled away, tears gliding down her cheeks.

"We came as soon as possible when we heard." She cupped my face with her hands. "Oh, my precious little girl." I burst into sobs clinging onto her jacket as whole body sobs shook me. I felt dad wrap his arms around us and just held us as I cried and mum whispered soothing words. When I calmed down, I pulled away to wipe my face.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked them, "We just made breakfast." They nodded their heads.

"That sounds great, Rosie." Dad said as they followed me inside. They took of their coats and we walked to the kitchen. Dean stood in the archway to the kitchen making my dad pause in his steps. "Dean Winchester is that you?" Dean gave him a grin.

"It's me, James." Dad gave Dean a pat on the shoulder with laugh.

"Good Merlin, it's great to see you again, Dean-o." Dean just grinned at my dad with happiness. "Not great circumstances but it's nice to have you back, son."

"It's good to be back, sir." Dean told him. Dad made a face at the 'sir' part.

"Dean-o, what've I told you about calling me 'sir'? We're family, either call me pops or James." Dean gave a serious nod before smirking.

"You got it . . . sir." Dean laughed as he duck the hand that came swinging at his head. Mum rolled her eyes at their antics and held her arms out to Dean. Dean quickly went to her and wrapped her up in his arms as she did him.

"Oh, Dean. We've missed you so much." She told him as they pulled apart.

"I've missed you guys, too. God, did I." He said. Mum smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good." She nodded, her arms on her hips. "Now who is that young gentleman behind you, darling?" Dean turned to Sam and motioned for him to come over. Sam got up and shot me a nervous look as he walked pass me. I gave him an comforting smile as I made my parents plates.

"James, Lily, this is my little brother, Sammy." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, this is James and Lily Potter. They're Rosie's parents." Sam held out his hand to my parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Mum squealed and pulled Sam into a crushing hug. He let out a sound of surprise.

"Oh! You're such a cutie!" She exclaimed, "Call me, Lily or mum, Sam." Sam smiled and returned her hug. Dad clapped an hand onto Sam's shoulder when mum finally released him to greet her grandbabies.

"Welcome to the family, Sam-I-am." Sam's smile bright at the nickname as Dad went to sit down to eat. Everyone returned to the table to finish their breakfast which was filled with lively chatter. Just as they were about to clear the table and wash the dishes, the phone ringed. I stared at it for a moment before going over and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, this is she." I told the man on the line.

"My name is Officer Dooley. I'm sorry to disturb you and our family so early but the autopsy on your husband was just finished." My eyes widen as I sucked in a breath.

"What did they find?" I asked him.

"Your husband was attacked by an animal. From the claw marks on him, it would look to be a wolf or wild dog." I turned to look at Dean and Sam.

"Animal attack?" I questioned.

"Yes. We think it came from the dense wooden area surrounding the town and followed your husband into the house." I shook my head.

"No, Officer Dooley. Draco was in Japan that day, then he was suddenly here . . . dead." I told him. I heard him sigh making me frown.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you think it's possible that your husband lied about going to Japan?" I glared at the man's audacity to say that my husband was cheating on me.

"Draco would never cheat on me. He loved me and our children! How dare you ask me something like that." I seethed.

"I meant no harm, ma'am." I scoffed. "What would you like to do with your husband's body?"

"If you could send him to the funeral home for me." I whispered.

"Of course, ma'am. I'm very sorry for your lost. Have a good day." He replied.

"You as well, Officer." I hit the end button then dialed the funeral home and talked with them, getting everything planned out. "Thank you, Ms. Haplen." I hung the phone up with a tired sigh. I turned to my family, who've been watching me from the table.

"James, why don't we take the grandkids out for a day of fun, hmm?" Mum turn to the kids. "How does that sound, dearies?" The children cheered and raced to their rooms. Mum giggled as she plucked Aquila from her chair. I sent my mother a thankful smile.

"Thank you." She kissed my forehead and followed the kids to help them get ready. Dad came over and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Everything will be okay, my little angel." He kissed the crown of my head.

"How could anything be okay again, daddy?" I asked him, my sliver blue-green eyes connected with his chocolate eyes.

"You'll see. Our Guardian Angel is watching, he'll make things better. You just have to believe in him." I sighed but nodded in agreement. "That's my girl." He placed another kiss to my head. I watched as he left to go help mum, maybe I should talk to our Guardian Angel tonight. I always relax after having a conversation with him. I went to the table and sat down next to Dean.

"You guys still believe in that angel crap?" Dean asked. I frowned at him.

"It's not crap, Dean." He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." He muttered. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"Rosie?" I turned to Same with a tight smile.

"Yes, Sam?" I asked.

"Are you adopted?" I gave him a confused look.

"Adopted?" I questioned.

"Well, you look nothing like your parents." He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Oh! No, I'm not adopted." I told him, now he was the one looking confused.

"Then how?" He asked.

"My parents had a hard time conceiving and my mum really wanted to have kids. She would pray day and night to the angels but her prayers went unanswered. She was about to give up on ever having a child and my dad couldn't take seeing my mum so disappointed after every negative test. So, he began to pray as well one night and nine months later, I was born." I explained to him.

"That doesn't explain your coloring or anything." He said. I leaned in closer to him.

"My dad told me that an angel came to him that night he prayed. The angel told him, he would grant my father's wish but the only way for it to work was if my dad agreed to let him use his body as a vessel. Of course, my dad agreed and after the deed was done the angel left my dad's body. He told him that he would look after us as our Guardian Angel. And he does to this day." Sam stared at me in awe.

"That's why your coloring is light." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is." Dean scoffed.

"There's no such thing as a half-angel/half-human person." I glared at him.

"Show's what you know, Dean Winchester." Dean open his mouth to retorted but Sam interfered before that could happen.

"Do you have the name of the angel, Rosie?" I turned back to him and nodded.

"His name is Castiel."


	6. Six

Before the kids left with my parents, they ran over to Hermione and I to give us goodbye hugs and kisses. We walked them to the door and waved as the mini van left the driveway. Walking back to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, I guess Hermione and I should get out of your guy's way and let you do your thing?" I asked Dean and Sam.

"If you want, you can stay it's your house after all. We'll just be looking around for any supernatural residue." Sam told me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No, I have to go to the funeral home and plan my husband's funeral." I replied, looking out the window. "We'll leave now. See you later." Hermione and I walked out to the garage, getting into the red BMW; my personal car and drove to the funeral home in silence.

RMDW

Dean's pov

I rubbed a hand down my face as I watched Rosie and Mione leave. She was still just as beautiful as when we first met as teenagers. Though her hips are a bit wider then when she was seventeen but I guess that's what happens when you give birth to three rugrats. I heard the sound of her red BMW come to life and revved down the driveway and down the street. I stood up and turned to Sammy.

"Time to get to work, Sammy." He let out a sigh as I pulled out a small bag from my jacket pocket.

"It's Sam and how are we going to do anything, Dean? We have none of our equipment." I rolled my eyes at his whining. I tossed the bag onto the table and motion to him to open it. "Why the hell do you have a purse?" I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"It's not a purse, Sam." I opened the bag and started pulling out our equipment. Sam stared on in shock as I put everything we own on the table. "It's bigger on the inside and weightless. Rosie gave it to me as a gift, to help me on my hunts."

"What's your story with her, anyway?" He asked. "How did you two even meet?" I stared at the table for a minute before looking at Sammy.

"The year I left you and dad." His eyes widen in shock.

"You went to England?!" He exclaimed.

"It was the farthest place I could get to and was the best thing that ever happen to me, Sam." I told as I picked up the salt and started to salt the windows with him following me. "I just got tired of you guys fighting all the time. I need time to myself for once, so I left with the help of Bobby."

"Bobby knew? He told dad he had no idea were you where." Sam said.

"He had my back if you or dad came sniffing around." I shrugged as we went upstairs. We entered the first bedroom, our eyes were greeted with a light purple room with white accents and white baby furniture. "Cute." I deadpan as I walked over to the windows and salted them.

"How'd you meet Rosie, Dean." Sam stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. I sighed and looked around Aquila's room.

"I was sitting on a bench in some park and it was raining, but I didn't care at the time. I was watching the people around me hurry to places when I felt the rain stop hitting me. I looked up and connect eyes with a beautiful blonde with a bright smile. She asked me if I was hungry and took me to her house to eat without me even agreeing. I met her parents and after lunch, she asked me if I had a place to stay at which I told her that I didn't. I was about to leave when she dragged me to a room and told me that'd I be staying there for the rest of my vacation." I looked to Sam with a small smile. "I didn't even know her name until later that day when I went to tell her thank you. And after that is history. No more chickflick moments, man." We went to each of the boys rooms and salted the windows. I paused at Rosie's room for a moment before entering it with Sam behind me. The room was a forest green color with brown accents and furniture. I went to the window and salted it, then turned to leave but my attention was caught by a picture. I went over and picked it up, staring up at me was my Rosie in a beautiful wedding dress and her new husband. I bit my lip roughly as I put the picture back down, only for to catch sight of the other pictures on the dresser. All of them pictures of my Rosie with that man she was forced to marry but in these pictures she looked happy and in love. I hurried out of the room and back to kitchen.

"You still love her." I heard Sam say, softly. I looked down to the silver ring on my ring finger.

"Yeah." I whispered as I picked up a Side by Side Sawed Off shotgun and loaded it with rock salt shells.

"Dean, she just lost her husband." I spun around to Sam and glared at him.

"What the hell, Sam. I'm not here to get her back! I just want to help her like I promised her." I shoved pass him and went into the living room, checking the blood stain out. I bent down and stared at it for a few moments in thought. "It's too clean."

"What?" Sam asked as he knelt beside me.

"We've had cases like this before and usually the blood is everywhere, not in one perfect spot." I pointed to the puddle of dried blood. Sam tilted his head and then turned to look at me.

"What if he was attack in Japan then somehow got himself here before whatever went after him could finish the job?" We both jerked our heads up when a vase flew across the room.

"Look's like Casper finally decided to show himself." Just as I finished saying that I was tossed across the room, hitting the wall with a groan. Sam rushed over to me and helped me up.

"You okay, Dean?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I never liked the ferret face bastard anyway." I glared around the room, daring him to show himself in ghost forum just so that I could shot his ass. Another vase was thrown but this time at us, we jumped out of the way and watch it smash into pieces. "You know Rosie's gonna be piss when she gets home and see this." I told him, still scanning the room. I let out a breath, seeing it and turned behind me to meet face to face with my dead rival.

"Winchester." He gave a dark smirk.

"Malfoy." I growled out.


	7. Seven

Dean pov

Sam and I watched him as he walks around the living room. I steady my gun on him as he moves around, he looks over his shoulder and smirks at me.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam whispered to me, also watching the ghost. Draco turned around to face us, still smirking with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Oh? Did _Dean-o_ not tell _Sam-I-Am_ everything about the wizarding world, hmmm?" Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Here's the thing, _Sammy_. The wizarding world supernatural is a lot different from the muggle world supernatural." He smirked again and stood in the middle of the room. Sam hands twitched on his gun as he shuffled around. Draco looked back and forth at us before snickering. "Looks like you haven't told your little brother much of anything really, have you Winchester?" I glared at him and shot him. He disappeared with that goddamn smirk on his face. Sam turned to me with a confused expression.

"Dean, what the actual hell?" He asked.

"Yes, Dean. What the actual hell?" We spun around to find Malfoy sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and arms crossed behind his head, still smirking. I aimed my gun back at him, all he did was raise an eyebrow. "What are you going to do, Dean? Shoot me again?" He questioned.

"I see you haven't change a bit, Malfoy." I told him. "Well, besides from being dead."

"Still just as cocky, I see." He shot back. He pointed towards the windows. "The salt, by the way? Won't work on me, neither will the guns."

"What attacked you?" Sam questioned. Malfoy just smirked, staring at us.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" He replied. I glared at him.

"Just answer the damn question." He raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms in front of him.

"But it's not the right question to ask first." We started at him, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" He stood up from the couch and began to walk away, passing through me. I gave a full body shudder at the cold and odd sensation.

"I'm talking about the fact that Rosie already gave you three clues. I think that's enough to go off of, don't you?" With one last smirk he disappeared. Sam and I turned to one another with raised eyebrows.

"Three clues?" I questioned. Sam nodded, squinting his eyes in thought.

"The sulfur, the contract, and ten years." He said.

"I get the sulfur but what does the ten years and the contract have anything to do with it?" I asked. Sam turned to me, shock.

"Don't demons make deals?" My eyes widen and I rush to the kitchen, pulling out dad's journal. I start flipping through the pages. Once I found the page, I turned Sam pointing at the entry.

"Crossroad demons." I said. Sam took the journal out of my hands and began to silently read it to himself. When he was done he turned back to me.

"So, Malfoy made a deal with a demon but why make a deal? What would a fifteen year old want with a crossroad demon?" Sam asked.

"No idea, Sammy. The man insane." I replied. "That doesn't explain how he ended up here and is now Casper the friendly ghost." This time a frame was thrown at us. "Hey!" I shouted as I bend down and picked up the frame. I paused as I catch sight of the picture contents. It was a picture of Rosie and I when she took me sight seeing around London, we had some old man take a picture of us in front of Big Ben. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders while she had her arms wrapped around my waist. We had big, bright smiles on our faces as the man took the picture. I look up and around the living room.

"That was low, buddy." I called out, causing Sam to look at me like I was crazy. I showed him the picture, he took it out of my hand and looked at it.

"You looked really happy." He said as he handed me back the picture. I looked back down at the picture and placed it on the table.

"Yeah." I whispered. We both look up when the front door opens and Rosie and Mione walk in. "Hey." Rosie stared at me for a moment before rushing upstairs. We all wince when we heard a door slam shut loudly, sending a small echo through the house. Mione turned to us with a solemn look.

"She had a rough time at the funeral home." She told us and walked into kitchen. We followed her and sat down at the table, watching her put the kettle on. "Broke down the minute she saw his body again." She took down some cups from a cabinet and went to the fridge, pulling out some milk.

"You seem unaffected by all this, Hermione." Sam said as she placed a cup in front of him. She paused for a moment then handed me my cup.

"Malfoy and I disliked each other, greatly." She replied as she sat down. She wrapped her hands around her cup.

"Why is that?" He asked. She gave a small frown.

"We weren't from the same class." She said, simply. Sam gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Class? Like what? He was rich and you weren't?" He questioned. Mione shook her head.

"No, he was a Pureblood and I'm a Muggle-born." All she got was a confused look. "Pureblood is were both parents are fully magical and a Muggle-born is were a magical child is born to nonmagical parents which the wizarding world calls muggles."

"And how is that a problem?" She looked towards me then back to Sam.

"Sam." He turned to me. "There was this guy from the Wizarding world who was similar to Hitler. He thought that Purebloods should rule their world and to get rid of Muggle-borns, Squibs, Half-bloods, and Purebloods that didn't agree with him." Sam's eyes widen and mouth dropped open.

"How do you know all of this, Dean?" I sighed and looked over to Mione.

"Rosie. Her family was attacked by the man but she never really told me how he died though." I told him. I look at the cup of tea, grabbed it and stood up from the table. I being to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where're you going, Dean?" Sam called out.

"Checking on Rosie." I called back as I walked up the stairs and to her room. Knocking on the door, I waited for her to open the door. After a few moments of waiting, I knocked again. "Rosie?" I called through the door, placing my ear against the door listening for any sound on the other side. I could hear muffled sobs and put one hand on the handle on the doorknob. "Rosie, I'm coming in." I opened the door and walked in. Rosie's head pops up from the pillow and stares at me with tears streaming down her face. She sat up, wiping her face as I sat down beside her holding out the cup to her.

"I brought you tea." She gave a tiny smile while she takes the cup and takes a sip.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice hoarse. We sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. "How can you stand this?" I turn to Rosie, she was staring at the wall of framed pictures in front of us.

"Stand what?" I asked, confused.

"Death!" She exclaimed, finally turning to look at me. "You're surrounded by death, how can you stand it?!" Her voiced pitched slightly. "I can hardly breath! What am I suppose to tell my kids, Dean?" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Rosie." I sighed, "Everyone deals with death differently. I'm sure the kids will understand in time." Rosie lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Dean, Scorpius found his father's bloody mangled body." My eye's widen at the fact. "He's seven years old. Do you have any idea what trauma that will cause him later down the road? Then there's Corvus, who's five. He'll never truly understand that his father will never be coming back home after he promised that he would. And what about Aquila? She's just one years old and she'll never remember her father." I took a hold of Rosie's hands in mine, making her look at me.

"They have you, Mione, and your parents to help them through all of this. Rosie, those kids are lucky to have that support. Sam and I didn't have that for our mother's death." Rosie stared at me for a few minutes then yanks her hand away.

"Please, leave." She gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Rosie." I stood up from the bed but quieted when she raised a hand.

"Dean, I just lost my husband. Please, let me grieve in peace before my children return home." I nodded my head and began to walk out of the room, but turn back to her for a second.

"I know I'm not the greatest person to have chick flick moments with but I'm here for you, Rosie. Just remember that." With that I turned around and walk down the hallway, only to pause.

"I know, Dean. I know." I heard Rosie call softly before shutting and locking the door.


End file.
